My Baby
by Coccoon
Summary: Kegiatan baru Sasuke sebagai seorang ibu rumah tangga dadakan./"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana ketakutanku saat melihatmu kesakitan seperti kemarin? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Hinata."/"Kau percaya padaku 'kan, Sasuke-kun?"/Namun, semua itu terbalas ketika didengarnya suara tangisan bayi yang seolah menjemputnya dari dunia mimpi./Overweight's sekuel./It's SasuHina./Mind to RnR?


**My Baby**

.

.

**Disclaimer** :: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairings** :: SasuHina, slight other pairings

**Rated** :: T

**Genre** :: Family & Romance

**Warnings** :: Semi-Canon (maybe?), OOC, OC, typo/misstypo, Sekuel dari Overweight, author baru amatiran, ending gantung (lagi), dan sederet kekurangan lainnya.

**Summary** :: Kegiatan baru Sasuke sebagai seorang ibu rumah tangga dadakan. Memasak, membersihkan rumah, bahkan sampai mencuci baju./"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana ketakutanku saat melihatmu kesakitan seperti kemarin? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Hinata."/"Kau percaya padaku 'kan, Sasuke-kun?"/Namun, semua itu terbalaskan ketika didengarnya suara tangisan bayi yang seolah menjemputnya dari dunia mimpi.

.

.

Yosh! yonde kudasai, minna~

.

.

.

.

Hinata membuka matanya sedikit ketika indera penciumannya menangkap bau harum makanan yang mengundang selera. Wanita itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Ia menoleh ke samping untuk sekedar melihat tempat tidur sang suami yang ternyata sudah rapi. Hinata menghela napas ketika menyadari Sasuke yang lagi-lagi bangun lebih awal darinya untuk membuatkannya sarapan.

Memang, semenjak kehamilannya menginjak umur lima bulan, Sasuke melarangnya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Ia hanya disuruh untuk bersantai saja dirumah. Sebaliknya, Sasuke-lah yang harus menggantikannya untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas rumah tersebut.

Hinata mengusap-usap perutnya yang kini membesar karena usia kandungannya yang sudah menginjak bulan ke delapan. Wanita itu tersenyum bahagia sebelum memulai kebiasaan barunya saat bangun tidur.

"Selamat pagi, kecil…"

Wanita itu tertawa kecil ketika menyadari tingkahnya yang konyol karena berbicara sendiri. Eh, tunggu. Ia tidak sendirian. Di dalam sini —perutnya, ada calon anaknya yang satu bulan lagi akan hidup bersamanya —dan Sasuke.

"Apa kau lapar? Kau pasti mencium bau ini 'kan?" Tanya Hinata ketika lagi-lagi harum masakan yang berasal dari dapur masuk ke hidungnya dan membuatnya merasa lapar. "Hei, Apa kau tahu kalau semakin hari ayahmu semakin pandai memasak? Rasanya Ibu jadi semakin sayang pada ayahmu."

Hinata tersenyum kecil yang disertai dengan wajahnya yang merona. Tangannya pun masih mengelus-elus perut besarnya yang terlapisi baju yang ia pakai.

"Kau lapar juga? Baiklah, Ibu mandi dulu, setelah itu kita makan."

Setelah selesai mengucapkan selamat pagi pada si kecil, Hinata turun dari ranjang kemudian melangkah kearah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya agar lebih segar sebelum akhirnya pergi ke dapur untuk sarapan bersama Sasuke yang sudah lebih dahulu disana.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang mengaduk susu putih formula khusus untuk ibu hamil saat seseorang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Pemuda itu berhenti mengaduk, dan melepaskan kedua tangan sang isteri yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Hinata memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum manis saat Sasuke mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Kau sudah bangun? Padahal aku baru saja akan mengantarkannya ke kamarmu." Kata Sasuke seraya menyerahkan susu putih yang baru dibuatnya beberapa saat yang lalu pada Hinata.

Wajah Hinata tiba-tiba merengut. Kedua alisnya hampir bertautan dan bibir mungilnya sedikit dimonyongkan. Sasuke tertawa kecil melihatnya. Baginya, Hinata yang memasang wajah seperti itu justru terlihat semakin lucu dimatanya hingga membuatnya ingin mencubit pipi tembamnya yang terlihat semakin berisi selama wanita itu hamil.

"Jangan mengeluh, kau tidak mau anak kita nanti tidak sehat 'kan?."

"Tapi, rasanya itu tidak enak, Sasuke-kun." Keluh wanita berambut indigo itu namun tetap meminumnya. Setelah habis, barulah Ia kembalikan gelas kosong tersebut ke Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik salah satu kursi yang ada di meja makan dan mempersilakan sang isteri untuk duduk di sana. Ia sendiri duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelahnya. Keduanya mulai menikmati sarapan pagi yang sudah disiapkan Sasuke sejak beberapa puluh menit yang lalu.

"Hari ini kau mau masak apa, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke berhenti mengunyah makanannya. "Kau ingin makan apa, hari ini?"

"Mm…" Hinata berpikir sejenak. "Ramen?" Tanyanya balik.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar permintaan sang isteri. Ia jadi curiga pada sang isteri yang selalu ingin makan ramen. Membuatnya teringat pada teman blonde-nya yang merupakan seorang penggila ramen akut. Ia tidak mau anaknya nanti menjadi seorang Uchiha yang gila makan ramen. Mau ditaruh dimana nama Uchiha kalau anaknya nanti menjadi seorang penggila ramen seperti Naruto?

Tidak, itu sangat memalukan.

"Kau sudah memakannya kemarin, Hinata. Apa tidak ada yang lain?"

Wajah wanita itu kembali merengut sebal ketika mendengar permintaannya ditolak oleh Sasuke. Ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya Sasuke menolak permintaannya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak bisa menahan keinginannya yang memang ingin sekali makan ramen.

"Aku tidak mau, Sasuke-kun. Kau tahu 'kan kalau yang mau itu si kecil." Rengek Hinata seraya memasang wajah memelas. "Boleh ya, Sasuke-kun?"

Semenjak Hinata hamil, wanita itu berubah menjadi sangat manja. Yah, begitulah sifat yang sering melanda wanita kalau sedang hamil, begitu kata Shikamaru. Shikamaru sendiri mengalami itu karena saat ini Ino juga tengah mengandung. Sasuke menghela napas. Dan kalau Hinata sudah bicara si kecil, Ia mana bisa menolaknya. Baiklah, kau menang, Hinata.

"Hn,"

Saat itu juga Sasuke bersumpah melihat senyuman manja yang biasanya dikeluarkan Sakura dan Ino saat menggodanya dulu dari wajah isterinya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengecek semua barang belanjaannya untuk membuat ramen yang 'aman' untuk Hinata yang sedang hamil. Kalau saja isterinya itu tidak hamil, Ia tinggal membeli ramen pesanan isterinya itu di Ichiraku saja. Tapi, berhubung isterinya itu sedang hamil, Ia tidak mungkin memberikan makanan yang minim sayur itu pada Hinata. Karenanya, ia punya cara sendiri untuk menjaga pola makan Hinata selama wanita itu hamil.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang kurang, pria yang tiba-tiba merangkap menjadi ibu rumah tangga dadakan itu berjalan meninggalkan pasar tempat Ia tadi berbelanja. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap Shikamaru yang sedang berjalan gontai dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Oh, Hei, Sasuke." Sapanya malas.

"Hn, sedang apa disini?"

Shikamaru mendengus. Ia jadi kesal sendiri ketika mengingat alasannya berada di sini.

Melihat ekspresi itu, Sasuke tahu kalau pria pemalas didepannya ini pasti sedang repot karena mencarikan pesanan aneh sang isteri, Ino. Yah, Ino yang sedang hamil dan usia kandungannya yang sekarang sudah hampir sembilan bulan sering membuat pria pemalas itu mengeluh —merepotkan. Tapi, tidak jarang juga Shikamaru tersenyum sendiri ketika mengingat kalau sebentar lagi Ia akan menjadi seorang ayah.

Yah, setidaknya ada hal lain yang disukai pria itu selain memandang langit biru.

"Ck, Ino minta dicarikan cumi bakar rasa nanas." Shikamaru mendesah. Kedua tangannya diusap-usapkannya ke wajah malasnya. "Keh, dia pikir aku apa? Rumah makan berjalan?"

Sasuke bersyukur Hinata tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh sampai saat ini. Paling aneh cuma saat Hinata minta ramen selama dua hari berturut-turut sebagai makanan utamanya dan nafsu makan wanita itu yang juga bertambah menjadi dua kali lipat. Selain itu, Hinata tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh. Bahkan, di kehamilan pertamanya ini, Hinata tidak terlalu sering mengeluh mual yang biasanya melanda wanita yang sedang hamil.

Sasuke menepuk pundak Shikamaru pelan. "Dia mengandung anakmu, Nara."

Beginilah kalau dua orang pria yang bernasib sama bertemu. Hanya bisa saling memberi semangat sebagai sesama teman seperjuangan. Yak, semangat Shikamaru!

"Ck, mendokuse."

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

Hinata menoleh ketika didengarnya suara Sasuke menyapanya. Wanita itu mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Sasuke yang kini sudah berbaring di sampingnya.

"Aku belum ngantuk, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menghela napas seraya mengelus lembut puncak kepala Hinata. Akhir-akhir ini tenaganya cukup terkuras karena kegiatannya sebagai Ibu rumah tangga dadakan. Memasak, membersihkan rumah, bahkan mencuci baju. Untung saja, Naruto tidak terlalu banyak memberikannya misi. Kalaupun ada, paling hanya memakan waktu satu-dua hari saja. Dan jika sudah begitu, Ia akan meminta Sakura atau Ten ten untuk datang mengunjungi sang isteri.

"Tidurlah, sekarang sudah hampir jam 12 malam."

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, wajah Hinata merengut sebal. Mood buruknya kambuh lagi. "Tapi, aku belum mengantuk."

"Memangnya ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Hinata terdiam. Sebenarnya, matanya sudah berat dan ingin istirahat. Tapi, Ia tetap tidak bisa tidur karena pikirannya yang masih melayang kemana-mana.

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn,"

Hinata kembali terdiam sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Apa kau sudah siap menjadi seorang ayah?"

Kini giliran pria bermata onyx itu yang terdiam. Pertanyaan tersebut membuatnya kembali bertanya pada dirinya sendiri tentang kesiapannya sebagai seorang ayah. Apakah Ia siap?

Bukan, permasalahannya bukanlah sudah siap atau tidak. Tetapi…

"Hn, Tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya denganmu kalau aku tidak siap. Itu 'kan sudah tanggung jawabku." Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Ia tidak menyadari wajah Hinata yang sedikit merona. "Kau sendiri?"

Hinata mendongak agar dapat melihat wajah sang suami. Ia mengangguk pelan sebelum akhirnya kembali menunduk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku takut, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya kemudian mengecup lembut puncak kepala Hinata. Sesaat, aroma shampoo Hinata yang wangi merasuk ke indera penciumannya. Pria itu kembali menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus rambut indigo sang isteri.

"Kau tak perlu merasa takut. Aku disini—"

Hinata tersenyum seraya menggerakkan pegangan tangannya pada baju kaos Sasuke. Entah kenapa, Ia jadi merasa ngantuk.

"—bersamamu."

.

.

.

.

Memasuki bulan kesembilan kehamilannya, Sasuke semakin berjaga-jaga mengenai kondisi sang Isteri. Ia benar-benar tidak akan membiarkan Hinata sendirian. Kemanapun itu, Sasuke harus ada bersamanya. yah… kecuali toilet, mungkin?

Sama seperti hari-hari biasanya, Sasuke-lah yang akan menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk Ia sendiri dan Hinata. Pria itu sudah bangun sejak jam 6 pagi dan mulai memasak untuk sarapan mereka. Hidup sendiri sejak kecil membuatnya cukup pintar dalam hal masak-memasak. Sasuke sudah selesai menata piring di meja makan ketika sang isteri duduk di kursi biasanya saat mereka sarapan pagi bersama.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Hinata tersenyum manis. "Harum masakanmu tercium sekali, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn," Sasuke duduk di samping Hinata sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Cepat dimakan."

Hinata mengangguk. Wanita itu berdoa dulu sebelum menyantap sarapan paginya dengan lahap. Ia tidak menyadari Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum geli menatapnya. Namun, Sasuke mengernyit ketika dilihatnya Hinata berhenti mengunyah.

"Ada apa?"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Wajahnya tiba-tiba terlihat seperti orang yang sedang menahan sakit. Melihat itu, Sasuke tiba-tiba menjadi gelisah. Jangan-jangan, Hinata sudah mau melahirkan?

"Perutmu sakit?" tanyanya panik.

Hinata mengangguk namun wajahnya masih terlihat menahan sakit. Bahkan, peluh mulai keluar dari pelipisnya. "S-sasuke-kun," rintihnya.

Tidak mau membuang waktu, pria bermata onyx itu langsung berdiri dari posisinya kemudian langsung menyelipkan kedua tangannya di leher dan bawah lutut Hinata kemudian mengangkatnya. Setelah itu, Ia langsung bergegas meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha menuju rumah sakit Konoha.

.

.

.

.

"Tenang saja, ini belum waktunya Hinata untuk melahirkan. Masih perlu waktu kira-kira 8-10 hari lagi bagi Hinata untuk melahirkan. Sakit yang tadi dirasakannya hanya kontraksi biasa." jelas Tsunade setelah Ia selesai memeriksa Hinata.

Sasuke mengangguk setelah sebelumnya menghela napas lega. Ia benar-benar khawatir ketika melihat sang isteri mendadak kesakitan.

"Lebih baik, Hinata harus banyak istirahat menjelang hari kelahirannya nanti."

Sasuke kembali mengangguk sebelum akhirnya berterimakasih dan pamit kepada Tsunade bersama sang isteri. Namun, langkah mereka terhenti ketika Tsunade kembali memanggil mereka. Pasangan suami-isteri Uchiha itu menoleh.

"Kalian sudah menjenguk Ino?"

Hinata mengernyit. Setahunya Ino baik-baik saja. "M-memangnya Ino-chan kenapa, Tsunade-sama?"

"Lho, kalian belum mendengar kabarnya?"

Hinata menggeleng sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Ino sudah melahirkan anak pertamanya."

"E-ehh?"  
.

.

.

.

Hampir semua anggota Rookie 9 seperti Sakura, Sai, Chouji, sampai Naruto sudah berkumpul ketika Sasuke dan Hinata masuk ke ruangan tempat Ino dirawat saat melahirkan anak pertama mereka. Keduanya disambut senyuman dan tawa jahil dari Naruto, Sakura, Lee dan Kiba yang melihat perut Hinata yang sudah membesar. Sasuke mendengus ketika Naruto berteriak-teriak memanggil 'Ayah Sasuke' seenak jidatnya. Berbeda dengan sang suami, Hinata justru tersipu malu mendengarnya.

"Selamat ya, Ino-chan, Shikamaru-kun." Kata Hinata setelah sampai di dekat Ino yang sedang duduk bersandar di ranjang rumah sakit.

Ino tersenyum bahagia, sedangkan Shikamaru yang duduk di tepi ranjang Ino hanya tersenyum tipis. Mata Onyx-nya masih menatap sang buah hati yang sedang tertidur dalam pelukan Ino. Meskipun begitu, tetap terlihat dengan jelas kalau pria yang mempunyai bentuk rambut mirip buah nanas itu sedang bahagia dengan status barunya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-chan."

Hinata tiba-tiba tersenyum tak enak. "M-maaf, kami baru bisa datang melihatmu, Ino-chan. K-kami tidak tahu, kalau kau sudah melahirkan malam tadi." ucapnya menyesal. Semenjak cuti bekerja, Hinata memang jarang keluar rumah. Sasuke yang melarangnya untuk pergi kemana-mana karena takut sang isteri kelelahan.

Ino tersenyum maklum. "Tidak apa-apa. Kalian mau datang saja, aku senang." Tatapan Ino tiba-tiba beralih ke perut Hinata. "Oh ya, Kau sendiri kapan?"

"A-aku tidak tahu, Ino-chan. T-tapi, Tsunade-sama bilang mungkin sekitar 8 atau 10 hari lagi."

Ino mengangguk paham. Wanita itu kemudian menatap si kecil yang tertidur dalam pangkuannya. "Lihat, dia mirip denganku 'kan?"

Hinata mengangguk. Ia sedikit kagum melihat bayi pertama Ino yang terlihat sangat cantik. Rambut bayi itu berwarna pirang pucat —sama seperti Ino. Kulitnya putih bersih. Hidungnya mancung dan bulu matanya meskipun masih sedikit, tapi sudah terlihat lentik.

"A-ano, Namanya siapa, Ino-chan?" Tanya Hinata.

Ino tersenyum lagi. "Nara Shiina."

"Nama yang cantik, Ino-chan." Puji Hinata.

"Tentu saja. Nama pemberian ayahnya yang paling pemalas di dunia." Ino terkekeh seraya melihat Shikamaru yang masih memandang anak mereka. Pria yang disebut pemalas itu hanya mendengus kesal menanggapi omongan sang Isteri. Ia terlalu malas untuk meladeni Ino dan lebih memilih menatap sang anak yang kini menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya.

"A-ano, Ino-chan.."

"Ya?"

Hinata terdiam. Wajahnya tiba-tiba terlihat merona dan cemas pada saat yang bersamaan. "A-apa rasanya—" Ia terdiam sesaat. "Ngg, m-maksudku, apakah i-itu… sakit?"

Ino mengernyit. Awalnya, Ia tidak mengerti maksud Hinata, namun, wanita yang baru saja menjadi ibu itu tentu tahu apa yang dimaksud sakit oleh Hinata. "Yah, sakit, sih."

Wajah Hinata terlihat menjadi sedikit ketakutan. Melihat itu, Ino tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tenang saja, rasanya tidak seburuk itu. apalagi setelah kau mendengar suara tangisannya." Jeda sejenak. "Kau tahu, rasanya seperti kau baru saja melakukan hal terhebat seumur hidupmu."

Hinata sedikit tertegun ketika mendengar ucapan Ino apalagi wanita berambut pirang pucat itu mengatakannya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Hinata tersenyum. Yah, soal sakit atau tidak itu tidak penting. Yang penting adalah Ia harus bisa melahirkan anaknya dengan selamat.

Hinata sudah hendak berbicara lagi, namun tidak jadi ketika dirasakannya tepukan pelan di bahunya. Wanita berambut indigo itu menoleh dan mendapati bahwa sang suamilah yang tadi menepuk bahunya.

"Aku keluar sebentar. Kau jangan kemana-mana."

Hinata mengangguk. "I-iya," wanita itu tetap menatap Sasuke sampai pria itu menghilang di balik pintu bersama Naruto.

"Hinata?"

"…"

"Hinata?"

Hinata langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia kemudian menoleh kearah Ino yang memandangnya bingung. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang pucat itu.

Hinata menggeleng lemah. Entah kenapa, Ia tiba-tiba jadi teringat ucapan Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang duduk santai di koridor samping rumahnya ketika Hinata datang menemaninya dengan dua gelas Ocha yang baru dibuatnya. Pria yang terkenal dengan sifat dinginnya itu menoleh dan mendapati sang isteri yang sedang tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Apa ada yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke-kun?"

Sesaat, Sasuke merasa nostalgia karena mendengar intonasi suara Hinata yang lembut seperti mendiang Ibunya dulu. Kepribadian Hinata memang hampir mirip dengan Uchiha Mikoto —Ibunya. Dan itu seringkali membuat Sasuke teringat dengan kasih sayang sang Ibu yang belum puas Ia nikmati saat masih anak-anak. Tapi, sekarang Ia bersyukur karena Ia mempunyai Hinata disampingnya yang bersedia menerimanya apa adanya.

Hinata tetap tersenyum meski Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia tidak mau memaksa Sasuke untuk bicara. Biarlah Sasuke sendiri yang menceritakannya dan pada saat itu, Ia akan berusaha untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik bagi sang suami.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke-kun, aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau aku akan menikah denganmu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah bermimpi akan berbicara denganmu, berkencan denganmu, apalagi menikah denganmu." Hinata tertawa kecil sebelum kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Karena itu, rasanya sampai sekarang aku masih sering menganggapnya sebagai mimpi."

Sasuke mengernyit ketika mendengar isi pembicaraan Hinata. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud wanita itu. Meski begitu, pria itu tetap memilih diam dan mendengarkan Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi, apa kau tahu, mimpi itu adalah mimpi terindahku. Sampai-sampai rasanya aku tidak ingin bangun dari mimpiku itu." Hinata berhenti sejenak, pandangannya kemudian beralih ke Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca. "Katakan, Sasuke-kun, Apakah aku masih bermimpi?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun selama beberapa saat. Hanya diam menatap wanita berambut indigo yang berada di sampingnya. Uchiha Hinata, Isterinya…

…dan Ibu untuk anak-anak mereka kelak.

Hinata tersenyum lembut ketika Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan yang lembut sambil menggenggam jemarinya, erat. "Maaf," hanya satu kata itu yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menarik tubuh sang isteri mendekat dan memeluknya. Kepalanya Ia letakkan di atas kepala Hinata. "Naruto memberi misi ke Suna untuk mengawal tahanan kelas S yang kabur dari Suna."

"Lalu?"

Sasuke menarik napas sebelum menjawab. Ia tahu, Hinata pasti tidak setuju dengan keputusannya.

"Tentu saja, aku menolak."

Hinata menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke. Membuat pria itu tidak bisa lagi menumpukan kepalanya diatas kepala Hinata. "Kenapa ditolak? Itu tugasmu, Sasuke-kun." Ia terdiam sejenak. "K-kau harus menerimanya."

"Tidak,"

Hinata mengernyit. "K-kenapa tidak?"

"Aku tidak mungkin pergi meninggalkanmu. Dan kau sendiri tahu, kalau membutuhkan waktu lebih dari dua hari untuk pulang-pergi Suna."

"Tapi, tidak akan memakan waktu sampai seminggu 'kan?" Hinata menatap mata onyx di depannya. "Aku tidak akan apa-apa, Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya mantap. Meskipun sempat terbersit rasa khawatir dari dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan —menghindari tatapan memelas Hinata. "Tidak, Hinata."

"T-tapi—"

"Bagaimana kalau kau tiba-tiba kesakitan seperti kemarin?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir. Pupil onyx-nya kembali menatap intens Hinata. "Kau tidak tahu 'kan bagaimana ketakutanku saat melihatmu kesakitan seperti kemarin? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Hinata."

Hinata terdiam seraya memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang terlihat gusar. Sekarang, Ia tahu apa alasan pria itu menolak misi itu. Tatapan matanya melembut. Ia tidak menyangka sebegitu khawatirnya Sasuke terhadapnya. Senang rasanya mendengar perasaan khawatir untuknya yang teramat besar dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Tubuh Sasuke sedikit bergerak ketika Hinata mendekapnya dari samping. "Kau percaya padaku 'kan, Sasuke-kun?"

"…"

"Kumohon, pergilah, Sasuke-kun."

"…"

Sasuke membalas pelukan Hinata sebelum akhirnya menghela napas. Ia menyerah —lagi. "Hn,"

.

.

.

.

Hinata merasakan sisi ranjangnya sedikit bergerak ketika dilihatnya Sasuke duduk di sana—di pinggir ranjang. Wanita itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya matanya bisa terbuka sepenuhnya —meskipun masih sedikit berat.

"Sudah bangun?"

Hinata mengangguk lamat-lamat. "Kau a-akan berangkat sekarang, S-sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," Sasuke mengelus rambut indigo Hinata. "Aku sudah meminta bantuan Sakura untuk memantau keadaanmu setiap hari."

Hinata tersenyum lembut. Sasuke tertawa kecil. Wajah Hinata yang baru bangun tidur terlihat lucu ketika Ia tersenyum. "Wajahmu yang baru bangun tidur jadi kelihatan jelek kalau kau tersenyum seperti itu,"

Hinata merengut mendengar komentar Sasuke. Namun, tidak lama kemudian rona kemerahan hadir di kedua pipi chubby-nya pada saat Sasuke mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Aku akan pulang secepatnya."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia percaya pada Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian. Bukankah mereka sudah berjanji sehidup-semati akan selalu bersama. Selamanya.

"Ittekimasu,"

"Itterasshai, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

.

.

"Maaf, ya, Hinata-chan." Sakura menatap Hinata dengan pandangan tidak enak. "Tiba-tiba saja Shizune-neesan memintaku untuk menggantikannya sebentar. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Hinata mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, S-sakura-chan. Lagipula, a-aku baik-baik saja."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ya. Jaa!" pamit wanita berambut soft pink itu kemudian pergi dari kediaman Uchiha.

Hinata tersenyum kemudian menghela napas ketika Sakura sudah tak terlihat lagi di matanya. Sudah dua hari ini, Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya untuk melaksanakan misi di Suna. Selama itu juga, Sakura datang mengunjunginya setiap pagi sebelum berangkat ke rumah sakit untuk memastikan keadaannya baik-baik saja.

Hinata berjalan menuju dapur. Ia memutuskan untuk membuat susu putih formula yang biasanya dibuatkan oleh Sasuke setiap paginya. Hinata lagi-lagi menghela napas. Ia tidak menyangka rumahnya terasa sangat sepi ketika Sasuke meninggalkannya.

"Akh!"

Hinata tiba-tiba merasakan sakit di perutnya beberapa menit setelah Ia meminum habis susu tadi. wanita itu meringis menahan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan akibat kontraksi dari perutnya. Biasanya, kontraksi itu akan berhenti setelah 2-3 menit kemudian seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Tapi, nyatanya…

Rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Hinata menjadi sedikit panik kalau-kalau waktunya melahirkan tiba-tiba menjadi dipercepat —hari ini. Bagai ada yang bergejolak di dalam perutnya, Hinata benar-benar tidak kuat. Tubuhnya terasa lemas.

Ia benar-benar tidak kuat lagi. Tolong—

BRAKK.

—Sasuke-kun.

"HINATA!"

.

.

.

.

"HEAAAAARRGGGHH!"

"Sedikit lagi, Hinata. Kau hampir berhasil. Ayo, lebih kuat lagi."

"HEEAAAAAAARRGHHH!"

Sungguh. Sasuke tidak tahu seperti apa rasa sakit yang dialami Hinata. Hanya satu hal yang bisa ditangkapnya saat ini.

Perjuangan seorang ibu untuk melahirkan anaknya itu begitu luar biasa.

Bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada menghadapi siluman rubah berkali-kali.

Bagaimana tidak? seorang ibu harus mengabaikan hak hidupnya sendiri hanya demi bayi yang dikandungnya selama 9 bulan lebih agar dapat hidup dengan sehat di dunia ini.

Mengingat perjuangan seorang Ibu, Sasuke kembali teringat dengan sang Ibu yang kini sudah hidup di alam sana dengan tenang. Ibunya yang paling Ia sayangi. Dan sekarang, dihadapannya, isterinya sedang berjuang memberikan kehidupan pada anak mereka.

Berjuang mati-matian.

Apakah begini perjuangan ibunya dulu saat melahirkannya?

Berteriak-teriak kesakitan demi Ia yang saat itu ada di dalam rahim sang Ibu.

Sasuke merasakan jemari Hinata yang mencengkram jemarinya mengerat. Sangat erat. sampai-sampai rasanya jemarinya bisa saja remuk dalam genggaman wanita itu. Tapi, pria itu tidak peduli. Melihat Hinata yang masih berjuang demi anak mereka menjadi fokus utamanya saat ini.

Kalau saja ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat Hinatanya sedikit nyaman saat melahirkan, apapun itu, akan Ia lakukan. Namun, Sasuke sadar. Sekuat apapun Ia, Ia tidak akan pernah bisa menolong atau bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa sakit yang dialami sang isteri pada saat melahirkan anak mereka.

Hanya dengan berada disisinya lah yang bisa Ia lakukan untuk membantu Hinata saat ini.

"Sedikit lagi, Hinata. Berjuanglah!" instruksi Tsunade.

Hinata menarik napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengejan untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan—

"HEEEAAAAAAAARRRGGHHHH!"

"Oueeekk… Ooueeekk…"

Suara tangisan menggelegar itu serasa melenyapkan habis rasa sakit luar biasa yang tadi dirasakan Hinata. Sasuke terhenyak. Ia tidak menyangka. Suara tangisan sang anak serasa seperti alarm yang menjemputnya dari dunia mimpi. Tangisan itu… apakah Ia bermimpi?

Tolong, seseorang —siapapun itu… bangunkan Ia.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya ketika dirasakannya jemari Hinata yang mencengkram jemarinya tadi melemas. Pria itu kembali terhenyak ketika melihat sang isteri menangis. Menangis bahagia.

"Selamat, Hinata, Sasuke, bayi kalian berjenis kelamin laki-laki."

Sasuke tersenyum bahagia. Ia tidak ingat kapan lagi Ia pernah tersenyum selebar ini sebelum hari ini datang. Pria itu memeluk erat tubuh sang isteri yang masih terkulai lemas sehabis melahirkan. Dikecupnya berkali-kali kening wanita itu seraya menggumamkan kata-kata yang sama berkali-kali.

"Terima kasih, Hinata."

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang menyuapi Hinata untuk makan siang saat Naruto, Sakura, Sai, dan Ten ten datang mengunjungi mereka. Empat orang tersebut langsung menghambur masuk tanpa peduli pada Sasuke yang mendelik karena mereka masuk seenaknya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kenapa kalian masuk seenaknya, sih."

"Sudahlah, Teme. Itu tidak penting." Ujar Naruto tidak peduli. Ia dan yang lainnya langsung berebut untuk melihat bayi yang sedang tidur dalam gendongan Hinata.

"Wah, lihat. Dia mirip sekali dengan Sasuke-kun." Pekik Sakura yang kemudian diiyakan oleh yang lainnya. "Aku juga ingin anakku nanti seperti dia," lanjut wanita berambut soft pink itu.

" Oy, oy, Sakura-chan. Dia 'kan anakku. Kenapa dia harus mirip seperti si Teme? Tentu saja dia harus mirip seperti ayahnya yang tampan ini." protes Naruto tidak terima namun tetap narsis.

"Tampan seperti Gamabunta," timpal Sai seraya tersenyum palsu.

Naruto mendelik kearah Sai. "Jaga bicaramu, Mayat hidup. Kau mana tahu ketampananku kalau setiap kali kau tersenyum matamu tertutup seperti itu."

Sakura mencibir. "Memangnya siapa yang bilang kau tampan?"

"Kau tidak tahu, seluruh orang di Konoha pasti setuju denganku kalau aku adalah Hokage tertampan setelah ayahku."

"Ya, ya, terserah kau sajalah." Ujar Sakura tidak terlalu mempedulikan ucapan sang suami. Hinata tertawa kecil melihat keakraban pasangan itu. Yah, meskipun sudah menikah lima bulan yang lalu, hubungan Naruto dan Sakura pasti tidak pernah absen dari perdebatan kecil seperti itu. hal-hal seperti itu justru yang menjadi bumbu penyedap bagi hubungan mereka. Yah, setiap orang pasti punya cara sendiri untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, siapa namanya?" Tanya Ten ten.

"Uchiha Satsuki." Hinata tersenyum bahagia. "Sasuke-kun yang memberikan nama itu."

Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke sambil menampilkan cengirannya yang khas. "Nama yang bagus, Teme." Sasuke sudah hendak tersenyum mendengar pujian tersebut namun batal ketika Jinchuuriki Kyuubi itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Yah, semoga saja ia tidak se'teme' kau,"

Duakk.

"Aww! Ittai, Sakura-chan..!" Naruto meringis kesakitan ketika kepalanya tiba-tiba menjadi sasaran bogem mentah sang isteri.

"Itu salahmu karena bicara seenaknya. Lama-lama kau jadi semakin mirip dengan Sai, Naruto." Ujar Sakura kesal.

Naruto mencibir seraya mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya yang terkena bogem dari Sakura. "Aku 'kan cuma—"

"Apa? Kalau kau bicara lagi, aku—" Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti mengomel. Ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya yang seolah-olah ingin memuntahkan sesuatu.

Naruto mengernyit. Ia terkejut ketika tiba-tiba melihat Sakura mual. "Kau kenapa, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia masih sibuk menahan mual yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Tidak tahan, akhirnya nyonya Uzumaki itu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut tanpa permisi.

Naruto cengo. Yang lain terkekeh pelan.

"Sakura-chan kenapa sih?"

Yah, sepertinya kali ini giliran sang Hokage yang harus menjalani hari-hari berat selama sembilan bulan.

.

.

.

.

*Owari*

.

.

.

.

Author's Note :: Aye-aye, minna~ gimana sekuelnya? Gomen, kalo tidak memuaskan. Sejujurnya, saya nggak ada rencana untuk membuat sekuelnya. Direview aja udah syukur banget. Eh, malah ada yang minta sekuelnya. Yasudh, saya buatkan dengan kombinasi otak pas-pasan dan kompi tua saya. Yah, untuk kontraksi-kontraksi dan nama bayi mereka mohon dimaafkan dengan sangat untuk kegajeannya, Peace! Soalnya saya cuma ngarang *ditendang*. Oh ya, Untuk yang merasa romens sasuhina-nya kurang di fic Overweight, sekarang udah saya pol-polin disini. Gimana? Apakah memuaskan? Dan untuk yang tidak suka dengan endingnya yang nggantung, saya udah kasih warning 'kan? lagipula, saya lebih suka ending yang gantung. Hehe. Peace! ^^v

Yosh!

Bagi yang berminat untuk menuangkan uneg-unegnya setelah membaca fic ini, silakan klik review…!


End file.
